


The first of  the many time's Daniel bailed,Luis out of a bad situation

by milkbaby22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbaby22/pseuds/milkbaby22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chelsea boy's still upset over the biting incident decide to taunt him for it, someone unexpected comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first of  the many time's Daniel bailed,Luis out of a bad situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Purely fiction a product of imagination, no harm ment.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Liverpool's resident vampire." Ivanovic spat," What's wrong didn't feel hungry this match?"

"Give it a rest you big arsehole, he said he was sorry." Steven came to defend his teammate.

"Sorry, i don't even think he know's the meaning of the word." Lampard butted in.

"I am sorry, for what i did." Luis' voice was soft his head was down.

"Please it's the second time you've done this." Ivanovic growled angrily.

"You two arsewipes don't have something else to do?" Daniel heard the commotion and came to investigate," Don't you have terry's dick to go suck or something?

"Take that back?" Lampard was getting upset.

"we refuse to, after everything you went through with John, you should know better!!" Steven spat angrily.

"John is different he didn't physically attack someone." Frank turned to Suarez,"It's just one more thing on you'r list, racking up quite the reprutation, racial accusation's and two biting's."

"IM NOT RACIST YOU BLOODY ENGLISH SWINE." Luis spat  having to be held back by, Daniel and Martin.

"That was below the belt and you know it, back off he did his ban." Martin said, coming out of no where.

"Why should i back off, im just getting started". The  Serb said.

Daniel Sturridge had heard enough of them abusing his friend, he was misunderstood but he knew Luis had a good heart and decided to help in the most unorthodox way possible.

While the older player's continued to quarell he grabbed Luis whispering,"Just go with it," before smashing thier lips together.

"Lampard ive heard enough of your shit for..... what the hell?" Martin said shocked, they all turned to see the two in what seemed to be a very passionate liplock.

"Well here is something you don't see everyday." Andre who had recently come out of the dressing room said to Oscar who nodded in confusion.

Branislav stayed quite making extremely good fish impressions.

"Okay this is just werid." frank grabbed his teammate and hauled him out of the room the rest followed, leaving the natives in the room, clearing his throat this signalled the kissing to stop.

"Would you like to tell us what the hell this is?" Steven asked as he was extremly confused.

"Just helping out a friend." Daniel winked at Luis before leaving.

The Striker was never more speechless.

 

 

 


End file.
